


Beer and Whiskey

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Flirting with Danger [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Flirting with Danger [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526180
Kudos: 5





	Beer and Whiskey

After an hour of arguing, Devon caved. However, the condition was that Bobby was not allowed to make comments about any guys she was interested in. It was still weird knowing that her father was alive, and mere hours from her her whole life.

The boys left that evening after dinner, leaving Bobby and Devon in a very awkward silence. “So, you want a drink, kiddo?” He asked her.

“Uh, this isn’t a trick question….is it?” Devon asked, narrowing her eyes.

He shook his head. “No. No. Thinkin’ it might make it less stuffy in here. For both of us.”

She sighed. “Then hit me, old man!”

“Old man?” He shook his head and walked off to get them each a beer.

* * *

Devon threw her head back laughing. They were a few beers in, and Bobby had broken out the Whiskey. “So, when I first met your momma, she…oh she had it out for me.” He chuckled. “I was simply walkin’ by, mindin’ my own business and she- without lookin’ away from her friend- reached out. Shoved me right into the mud.” He shook his head, tilting his head back, emptying his glass.

“That sounds like Mom.” She grinned, a sadness in her eyes.

“She always was a piece of work.” He sighed, pouring them each a bit more whiskey. “And, from what I’ve seen, you are, too.” He pointed at her before taking a sip.

She smirked. “Yeah, she always said it was like arguin’ with herself.”

The two of them sat in silence, staring at the amber liquid in their glasses. “I hope ya know, had I know–”

“I know. You just get to hear about it, and curse the boys I dated as a teenager.” Devon chuckled at the look on his face. “Don’t worry, nothing that bad. I just had to, though.” Finishing up her drink, she slid her glass towards him. “It’s…been a very, very long few days. I think I need to pass out now.”

Bobby nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I’ll uh, show you to a spare room. Probably a bit dusty, and over run with crap, though.”

Devan shook her head. “I’ve been inside long enough. I’d actually like to sleep on the swing on the porch.” She motioned. “After being locked up, I kinda need to just not worry about walls.”

“On the sida the house, there’s an old pickup. Don’t run worth shit, but why don’t you use the bed of the truck? I’ll bring out some pillows and blankets for ya. Gotta be more room than that damn swing.”

“That’d be great. Thanks.”

* * *

The boys made good on their deal and came back right after they dealt with the monster that killed her mother. Devon pulled them into a tight hug and teared up. Sam patted her back, and Dean made some lame ‘chick flick moment’ joke. She chuckled and shoved him.

Much to Bobby’s displeasure, Devon climbed into the back to the Impala and drove off with them to get her things. He let out a small sigh and shook his head. Bobby still couldn’t get over the fact that his little Devon was alive. The last time he’d seen her, she had tiny pigtails, carried a stuffed piglet, and was always smiling.

As soon as the tail end of the Impala was out of his sight, he made his way inside. He’d give her the home that she should have had all these years. She had a home with her mother, but he didn’t get to help with that. He’d make it up to her.

Grabbing the phone, he called in help. “John. It’s Bobby. Listen, I need your help.”


End file.
